For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a shift sensor for detecting a shift position. This is equipped with, for example, six sensors corresponding to six shift positions and is configured to change an output signal of each of the sensors according to the shift position. For example, when the shift position is at the D range, a signal of the sensor corresponding to the D range is set to “1,” and signals of the sensor corresponding to other ranges are set to “0” respectively. A drive control unit of a vehicle determines the shift position according to the output signal of the shift sensor and performs a control according to the shift position.